


Esas pequeñas cosas

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Magnus y Alec tienen una visita muy agradable.





	Esas pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x20

Sonríe mientras mira de reojo a Madzie, que se esfuerza por seguir sus movimientos, ejercitando su magia. La pequeña es uno de los brujos más poderosos que Magnus ha conocido a pesar de su juventud y es un placer para él entrenarla y descubrir sus límites.

Que Catarina tenga turnos de tarde esa semana le está dando la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Madzie. Para Magnus es un placer cuidar y educar a la niña, a la que empieza a querer como si fuera una hija.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se sorprende porque es demasiado temprano para que Alec esté de vuelta, pero al mirar por encima de su hombro, ve la figura del cazador de sombras entrando en el loft. Madzie se desentiende del ejercicio que estaban haciendo, provocando un pequeño incendio en la terraza, en la que estaban practicando, que Magnus tiene que apagar, y corre hacia la entrada.

  * ¡Alec! –Madzie grita el nombre del cazador de sombras, que sonríe de esa forma que hace que el día se ilumine, y se agacha para poder coger a la niña en brazos.
  * ¡Madzie! –la abraza con firmeza, haciendo que la niña ría cuando la levanta por encima de su cabeza.



Magnus siente algo cálido extendiéndose en su interior al ver a Alec jugando con Madzie. Da por concluida la clase y vuelve al salón, acercándose a su novio para darle un rápido beso en los labios de bienvenida.

  * ¿A qué debemos este honor? –Alec le sonríe y a Magnus se le acelera el corazón.
  * Todo estaba tranquilo en el Instituto y me apetecía volver pronto a casa –Magnus está seguro de que está sonriendo como un tonto, pero no puede evitarlo, que Alec considere el loft su casa le hace sentir una felicidad infinita.
  * Vamos a jugar –Madzie parece incluso más feliz de tener a Alec allí que Magnus, y eso es mucho decir.



Siempre que Alec y Madzie están juntos el mundo parece desaparecer a su alrededor. El cazador de sombras tiene una facilidad extraordinaria para conectar con los niños, ha visto más de una vez cómo hasta el más rebelde se tranquilizaba con tan solo ser el centro de atención del nefilim. Sin duda la diferencia de edad con su hermano Max ha facilitado que sepa tratar con los pequeños.

Esa tarde no es diferente, Alec se sienta en el suelo, frente a Madzie, y se dedica a jugar con la niña, que ríe feliz. Magnus permanece sentado en el sofá, observándoles, hasta que su novio le mira fijamente y le hace un gesto con la cabeza, invitándole a unirse a ellos. Y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no puede decirle que no a su Alexander.

Pierde la noción del tiempo sentado en el suelo de su salón, jugando con la pequeña y compartiendo tiempo con su novio. Cada vez que Alec ríe el corazón de Magnus se hincha un poco más, sobre todo cuando esa risa va acompañada de la de Madzie. No recuerda haberse sentido tan en casa en toda su vida.

Está enseñándole a Madzie cómo hacer aparecer frente a ella una de las muñecas que dejó en la habitación de invitados la última vez que estuvo allí cuando siente la mirada de Alec fija en él, se gira para devolvérsela y su novio tiene esa sonrisa de medio lado que usa cuando sabe que Jace le va a arrastrar a una travesura.

  * Madzie... cosquillas.



Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, tiene el pequeño cuerpo de la joven brujo sobre el suyo y sus rápidos dedos haciéndole cosquillas. Intenta apartarla levantándola en el aire para alejarla, provocando que Madzie se ría sin control y grite.

  * Ayuda, Alec.



Las carcajadas le impiden respirar y le duele el estómago y la barbilla de tanto reírse en cuanto Alec se une a Madzie para hacerle cosquillas. Siente cómo las manos del cazador de sombras abandonan sus costados y los gritos histéricos de la niña llenan la estancia.  Cuando Magnus levanta la cabeza, ve a su novio inclinado sobre Madzie, que intenta evitar que llegue hasta su estómago, pero que no puede evitar reírse sin control.

Madzie patalea y manotea apartando las rápidas manos de Alec, pero ni una sola vez pierde el control como para que su magia le haga daño, así que Magnus se une a su novio y entre los dos consiguen que la pequeña suplique clemencia en tan solo un par de minutos.

No se da cuenta de que está riendo hasta que ambos se apartan de la niña, que permanece en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, totalmente rendida. Se deja caer contra el pecho de Alec, que estrecha su cintura y le acerca hasta que prácticamente está sentado en su regazo mientras apoya la espalda en el sofá.

La respiración agitada de Alec tras la oreja le hace estremecerse y Magnus se permite cerrar los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar de esa sensación de absoluta felicidad.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta rompe ese instante y Magnus no puede evitar gruñir porque han osado interrumpirles. Cuando Catarina irrumpe en el loft, su mal humor se esfuma porque adora a su amiga, aunque al ver cómo Madzie se levanta y corre para abrazarla no puede evitar sentir como si alguien le diera un pellizco en el corazón.

  * Yo también te he echado de menos, niña. ¿Has aprendido muchas cosas hoy?
  * Sí. Alec ha venido antes y hemos estado jugando.



Ni siquiera se molestan en levantarse, tan agotados tras las últimas risas que no tienen fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie.

  * Hola, chicos –responden a su saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa--. También tiene ese efecto en mí –Catarina les guiña un ojo--. ¿Lista para volver a casa?



No sabe muy bien por qué, pero Magnus arruga el entrecejo al escuchar a su amiga.

  * ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más, Cat? –Madzie pone su mejor cara de inocencia para intentar salirse con la suya.
  * Lo siente, niña, pero estoy agotada y deseando llegar a casa. Además, ya va siendo hora de que cenes o te acostarás muy tarde.



Sabe que su amiga tiene razón, pero aun así le gustaría que Catarina y Madzie se quedaran un poco más con ellos y seguir teniendo el loft lleno de risas. Se obliga a levantarse, notando cómo Alec le imita y se pone a su lado.

  * Pareces agotada, querida.
  * Lo estoy –acaricia la espalda de su amiga y esa extraña sensación que se ha apoderado de él en los últimos minutos, desaparece.
  * Abriré un portal para vosotras.



Se agacha hasta estar a la altura de Madzie y la estrecha entre sus brazos, notando cómo ella se abraza a su cuello. La niña se gira para abrazar a Alec, que está a su lado, sonriendo como si acabase de recibir un regalo.

Chasquea los dedos y espera a que su amiga y Madzie atraviesen el portal antes de cerrarlo. Se gira para volver al salón, seguido por Alec, que rodea su cintura y tira de él para sentarle a su lado en el sofá.

  * Hola –Alec pone su otra mano en su cuello y se inclina hasta apoyar la frente en la suya.
  * Hola.



Gime incluso antes de sentir los labios de Alec sobre los suyos. Sabe a café y tranquilidad y ese beso le hace sentir en casa.

Se acomoda contra su pecho, chasqueando los dedos para que dos copas aparezcan en la mesa auxiliar. El silencio es más intenso ahora en comparación con el alboroto que reinaba cuando Madzie estaba con ellos y Magnus no puede evitar sentir algo de pena al pensar en los hijos que nunca podrá tener.

Para Magnus todos los subterráneos que protege son como sus hijos, por eso no soporta que ninguno de ellos sufra.

Como si leyese su mente, Alec le estrecha más contra su cuerpo y le besa en el cuello, pasándole una de las copas y cogiendo la otra.

  * Podríamos decirle a Catarina que deje a Madzie más veces con nosotros. Ahora que Valentine y Jonathan son historia y todo parece normal en la ciudad, estaría genial que me recibieran así todos los días –Magnus se gira para poder mirarle y finge estar indignado.
  * No recuerdo que ayer te quejaras del recibimiento –el recuerdo de Alec besándole el cuello nada más entrar en casa la noche anterior, le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.



Y Alec hace eso que consigue que se olvide hasta de su nombre. El cazador de sombras se acerca hasta casi estar encima de él, agacha la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja, deja escapar el aliento, lentamente, y susurra en su oído con un tono de voz bajo, suave y sexy.

  * Nunca me quejaré de esos recibimientos, Magnus –cuando Alec besa ese punto tras su oreja que le hace gemir, el brujo se estremece.
  * Alexander… –tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para no olvidarse del mundo y encerrarse en el dormitorio con su novio.



Nota la risa del cazador de sombras contra su cuello y Magnus no puede evitar sonreír. Si en ese momento el estómago de Alec no protestara por un poco de atención, el brujo tendría serios problemas para no acabar sobre su novio. Así que le aparta suavemente y se pone en pie.

  * No sería un buen novio si no me ocupara de que comieras adecuadamente –levanta una ceja y no puede evitar mirar fijamente los labios de Alec.



Alec se ruboriza hasta la raíz del pelo y a Magnus le dan ganas de hacerle cosas que harían sonrojar al Marqués de Sade. Sacude la cabeza para apartar esa idea de su mente y entrelaza los dedos con los del nefilim antes de tirar de él hasta que está en pie.

  * Primero vamos a cenar, luego ya veremos qué otras cosas vas a comer –su tono es suave y grave y puede ver cómo las pupilas de Alec se dilatan al escucharle.
  * Magnus…



Le besa como si ése fuera el último, succionando sus labios y haciendo que su lengua recorra cada rincón, saboreándole y dejando que Alec le saboree. Gime cuando su novio mete los dedos en el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza y tira, profundizando el beso.

Cuando se sientan a la mesa, Alec todavía tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco hinchados y a Magnus se le atasca la respiración en la garganta al ver lo guapo que está. Como si no fuera escandalosamente hermoso en cualquier momento.

Y en ese momento, compartiendo una cena tranquila con el hombre del que está enamorado, Magnus piensa en lo afortunado que es por esas pequeñas cosas que le hacen feliz. Un novio que le ama y con el que hablar de los acontecimientos del día, amigos que confían en él y en los que puede confiar ciegamente y tardes llenas de risas y diversión.

  * Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos decirle que deje a Madzie más a menudo con nosotros. Esa niña te adora –Alec sonríe, con esa sonrisa abierta y cálida que sólo guarda para la gente a la que quiere.
  * Se merece tener algo de suerte después de haber sido usada de esa manera por su abuela y por Valentine.
  * Catarina lo está haciendo muy bien.
  * Y tú. Para Madzie eres como un padre, Magnus –esas palabras le hacen sonreír y coge la mano de Alec a modo de agradecimiento porque su novio sabe cuánto se preocupa por su gente.
  * ¿Quieres postre? ¿Aún hay un poco de la tarta que…? –no acaba la frase porque Alec se pone en pie y tira de la mano que aún tiene cogida.
  * Por supuesto que quiero postre.



Un reguero de prendas en el suelo marca el camino desde el comedor al dormitorio mientras los gemidos y jadeos llenan el loft.


End file.
